Lolligaggerz And Mayolitez xD
by GreenEyedNovelist
Summary: Percy and the crew get to take from heroeing,it'll be a word for today,and get to spend a weekend at the Olympus Inn and Suites.Lets just say they go crazhii! Contains Lolligagging xD First Fanfic xDD Rated T for language.:P


Percy's POV

When I offered my proposition to Zeus, I had no clue he would accept it. Much less follow through with it. But when he shook his head agreeing to my idea, I knew my work was done. I knew that no other demigod would have to go threw what I went through, and I was happy about that. Feeling accomplished I took my happy little tooshy and let myself out of the throne room. Then I heard that crackle of lightning, and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was none other than Zeus. "Wait Percy." he said, I turn around . Zeus stood there thinking for a moment, but then out of no where he said "You and your friends deserve a reward for proteecting my home and kingdom," he paused second guessing himself, "Here is something you and your friends can do." It was a brochure, for the Olympus Inn and Suites.

At first I wasn't sure what to say, he gave me a peice of paper as a reward. I looked at this brochure sitting in my hands, and when I opened it room keys fell out. I relized what he was doing, he was giving us a weekend away from our life as heroes. He tells me, "Those are for Annabeth Chase; Nico DiAngelo; Grover Underwood; and his love, Juniper, if she wishes to come; my daughter, Thalia, of course; and you." "I offer this to you, as a token of my gratitude, do you wish to accept?" "No duh!" I said a little too loud. Annabeth heard me shout, and rushed over. "What's going on?" she asked concerned, "We just got a weekend away from our lives as heroes." "We get to stay at the Olympus Inn And Suites!" I explained. You could see the excitement in her eyes, she has been playing hero since she had been seven. " Thalia, Nico, Grover, Rachel ! " I scream. "Get your demigod and satyr and oracle asses over here!" At that point I think Zeus couldn't take all my hollaring, so he left. They all ran over to me.

"What the hell is up with the hollaring, Seaweed Brain ?" Thalia asked back. "Do you not want a break from _**heroing **_?" "Percy that's not a word." Annabeth corrected me. "Annabeth, it can be a word for today." "Of course, I want a break, we all do!" "Well thanks to Thalia's daddy, we all get to spend the weekend in the Olympus Inn and Suites!" Nico first to respond , "Sounds bad ass!" "I'm with the Ghost King on that one." Thalia remarks in agrrence. Nico winked at Thalia, and she giggled. I was confused , Thalia is a huntress and she's flirting ! I kept that thought to myself . "You guys wanna head over there now?" "Yes!" they all respond at their own paces, Grover being last.

We all begin to walse out the throne room , when Nico being his weird self screams "LOLLIGAGG TIME!" At first we all hestitated then we got into it. You see lolligagging is something Nico created when he was younger, it when you flail your arms and legs about and speak in gibberish. We lolligagged out the throne room ; we could feel the gods eyes on us. We continued lolligagging for like twenty minutes until we relized we were lost. "Perce, I think we're lost." Grover finally pointed out. "Percy, Zeus didn't give you directions?" Annabeth asked. Eventually, Nico stopped lolligagging "Screw this, I'm shadow traveling." "Oklie dohklie, then." I respond. "Do you think. . .i . .could. .uhm. .join you ?" Thalia asked. "Sure thing, babe." he responded. They traveled out. "Rach, you up for water travel ?" "Sure, Perce." "I think, Imay just run there, I have goat legs for a reason." Grover said. "You sure GMan ?" I said. Yeh bro, I'll be fine. "Aight,". He took off following the smell of demigod. "We just need to find a spring," I said.

Luckily there was springs everywhere . We step into one. I tell them, "Hold on to my hand, don't let go, and close your eyes. Annabeth takes my left hand, and Rachel takes my left. Annabeth squeezes my hand for reassurance, I squeeze back. I tell them " Fall back , like your doing a belly flop on your back." We fall, into the spring. I focus all my energy, on where we need to go. It goes black water is rushing all around us, light breaks through and we stop abrubtly. We resufrace, and infront of us is the most beautiful building I have ever seen. It a mix of modern and ancient greek architect. We are here, the Olympus Inn and Suites. "I know were gonna have one hell of a good time," I said with an evil grin.

So there it is the first chapter of Lolligaggers and Mayolites. Lemme' know whatchu think and if I should continue. There is gonna be some Percabeth, Thico, and Groviper xD Alot alot of lolligagging xD


End file.
